The Alienation of Woe
by InzanityFirez
Summary: The Omnitrix is still on the fritz and Azmuth seems to have abandoned Ben completely. Kevin's a monster and doing his best to keep sane while trying to restore himself. But a new threat is looming and it'll take the whole team and then some to stop it.


No, I don't own Ben 10. But I wish I'd thought of it because it rocks XDD

Kevin, Ben, and Gwen are facing their greatest threat yet and old enemies have teamed up with new ones to take down the Champion of the Earth. Whatever will our hero do?

Gwevin or Bevin, undecided, tell me whatch'all think XDD

Lates~

* * *

An exhale caused a small puff of white air to be born and die all in the same breath in the cool, winter's night air. Black hair was pushed aside by a hand that had been altered with alien technology to appear human. But it was rare that Kevin Levin felt human these days. He dealt in more alien technology than some of the biggest alien traffickers, his only friends were aliens or Ben Tennyson, and that wasn't saying much. People were afraid of him or thought he was an idiot, and lastly, he was now stuck looking like a misshapen cross-hatch of various elements of nature thanks to Ben being an arrogant jerkwad and messing with the Omnitrix.

And they couldn't ask Azmuth to help, since he'd all but disowned Ben for being a little prick.

So Kevin was stuck where holo-masks and trying to pass himself off as normal when inside he just felt like a monster.

But that was okay. Gwen had brains and beauty, Ben had…well, Ben had the Omntrix, and Kevin…?

He was Kevin. The muscle. The scapegoat.

The monster.

A beam of light rose from the ground and formed a bluish rectangle that faded after a being with blue-skin and a pair of disconnected green eyes hobbled forth. The eyes swished back and forth and the being made a sort of sucking noise before speaking in a tone as though with a mouth full of goop. "Hassss you…got the partsss..?" the being chortled.

Kevin's lips curved into his trademark smirk. "Does outer space have stars? Yeah, I got your parts. Take a look at these." he said, opening a briefcase and revealing several oddly shaped discs. He picked one up and with a wider smirk, pressed one. The thing let off a beep and then shot a red beam of light not far off, obliterating the rock and in a flash of red light, the rock's shattered pieces disappeared along with the beam. "Pure Altumanian Obscuray Discs. You got what I asked for?"

The being made a sort of choking noise, as though chuckling, and it's mouth, a black cavern of yellowy, pointed teeth opened in a twisted version of a grin. "Yess…The holo-disc…it'sss yoursss…" the thing gooped out and Kevin's smirk widened as he looked over the little box and the disc inside before stepping back. "Good deal. Now get outta here before your jailers come looking for you."

The being stiffened and gave an unpleasant rasping sound. "Keep up your jokesss…little Kevin…joke'll be on you…ssssoon." it hissed.

Kevin's brow furrowed and he took a step forward with his hand clenched in a fist. "What's that supposed to mean? You threatening me-"

He cut off as a beam of light rose up and before he could protest, the being was gone. His jaw clenched slightly as he stared at the empty space, frowning before looking to the disc in his hand. Kevin had what he wanted, and some threats from a lowlife alien weren't going to take that pleasure away from him. The disc was, hopefully, a key to restoring his true form. Kevin may have been a monster, but he hated the constant reminder in the mirror.

Gwen and Ben didn't treat him any different, other than the occasional bouts of pity that made Kevin want to throttle them both. And aliens thought he was freaky for a human, but they weren't about to complain. Humans? Well, they would run away screaming.

But what else was new?

Kevin slid the holo-disc back into it's box as he climbed into his car and started the ignition. His vehicle was an almost exact replica of the one Ben had destroyed as Humungosaur, except way, way cooler. Kevin had tricked it out with all sorts of new Plumber gear and alien tech, and Kevin wasn't letting Ben and his click-happy hand near his baby. Kevin smirked as the engine gave a soothing purr and the radio came on playing his tunes, via his own CD mix, of course.

Kevin had his disc and with any luck, he'd be human again soon.

Or, as human as he'd ever been, anyway.


End file.
